


Are We..?

by yamatsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: Takahiro doesn't understand those looks that Oikawa and Iwaizumi shoot at him every time he and Matsukawa interact. But those interactions with him were honestly things he didn't know meant something else.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Are We..?

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for 'Shlee!! Thank you for the great prompt! I've never written Matsuhana before, but I Adored writing them!

"Hey, Makki, are you and Mattsun..?" Oikawa trailed off, and Takahiro slowly looked up from where he was nestled against Matsukawa's chest, his snores almost overtaking the sound of Oikawa's voice.

"Are we what, 'kawa?" Takahiro sleepily asked, slightly miffed that he was pulled right out of the heaven he called dreamland that he was about to enter. His left shoulder was pressed into his side, practically leaning on the stack of bones that Matsukawa was. He shifted so that he could feel a little more comfortable, as there was only so much personal space you could have on a school bus with sweaty, rowdy teenage boys.

Well, that statement would only apply if the bus wasn't filled with said teenage boys, exhausted from a well-deserved victory from a three set match. They were all sleeping, save for Oikawa and Takahiro, who wanted nothing more than to curl up to Matsukawa and wrap his arm around him like a blanket, keeping him warm.

The captain had propped up his arms on the back of the seat he shared with Iwaizumi, chin resting on his hands as he scrutinized Takahiro (and Matsukawa) more. Takahiro just wrinkled his nose, staring him in the eyes before turning away and snuggling back into Matsukawa's chest, ignoring the stare burning into him as he closed his eyes.

"You two aren't dating, are you?" Oikawa finally asked, and Takahiro only yawned, mumbling a reply with a chuckle hanging on the tip of his tongue.

"What? No, of course not." He was glad to hear nothing but a thoughtful hum, watching him slide back into his seat, possibly to fall asleep as well. Soon Takahiro felt at peace, with nothing but the bus' engine rumbling and his friend's gentle snoring filling his ears. He was pretty curious on why Oikawa thought they were dating, since it's not like the two of them had been acting any differently, and he would've asked the same question to him, if he hadn't already known that he was dating Iwaizumi. Oh well. There's no use asking now, when there was such a gentle and calming atmosphere.

He fell asleep rather quickly, thoughts and dreams consisting of nothing but a flooding warmth that made him smile.

* * *

"Oh, gross. That's disgusting." Matsukawa stuck out his tongue in distaste, holding out the bottle of Takoyaki Ramune, while Oikawa and Iwaizumi just laughed at him, holding their own bottles of strangely-flavored Ramune. The four of them were hanging out after practice, spending the evening wandering the streets, and eventually came upon a convenience store that sold all sorts of drinks.

Takahiro looked at his own bottle, of the Corn Stew Ramune variety, and his face twisted in uncertainty.

"Hey, no backing out now, Makki! You have to drink yours too!" Oikawa shouted, pointing at him with a pout set on his face, and Takahiro rolled his eyes, mumbling that he wasn't even thinking of it.

Silence fell as they all stared at the bottle in his hands, then at him. Waiting ever so patiently. Takahiro broke the silence with a deep sigh, and the three of them brightened, awaiting his reaction as he threw his head back, inhaling with anticipation as he let the liquid hit his throat, trying as much as possible to have it skip past his tongue to avoid the taste. He coughed, hitting his fist against his chest, and he could hear the peals of laughter break out before him, and he scowled at the offending party.

His throat burned, and he growled out, "Shut it, at least I did it."

Thrusting an outstretched hand towards Matsukawa's direction, he didn't think twice as he was handed his water bottle, and he gratefully tore the cap off, ignoring the other's jabs of "My poor water bottle, Hanamaki!" feeling his head clear with the cool liquid.

He erased any spare droplets with a swipe of the back of his hand, giving Matsukawa's bottle back to him with a satisfied grin.

"Wasn't so bad," he declared cheekily, never minding the odd stares that Iwaizumi and Oikawa threw at them both. Matsukawa shoved his shoulder lightly, a teasing grin on his face.

"Says the only one who drank water for it. _ My _ water, mind you." Takahiro only stuck out his tongue in response, ignoring the flickering light in his mind that seemed to know what that odd look was, secretive to himself.

"It's not like you minded. You handed it to me, anyways."

Yeah. He had no clue what this was.

* * *

"Can't they keep their hands to themselves, those heathens?" Takahiro said, gesturing to the captain and vice-captain who had just kissed each other before bidding them all a farewell for the day. He and Matsukawa still had a ways to go until their street, which they both lived a few houses down from each other. Takahiro considered himself a winner, in that regard.

"Maybe. You'd have to wonder what's so fun for them, to kiss each other like that," he replied, shrugging in nonchalance. Takahiro hummed in response, tapping his chin thoughtfully. And before he could say something, the other stopped, and Takahiro had to pull his mind back to reality, coming short of the white and teal fabric that made their school jackets. Unruly black hair stood before him, and he resisted the urge to card his fingers through it.

"What is it?" he asked, proud that he was successful in preventing a stutter that had evolved from the shocking revelation that his mind was probably controlling him. He wouldn't have wanted to do that thing anyways if it wasn't for his mind. But he directed all his attention to the other, who turned around, staring coolly at him.

"Maybe it's not so bad," he only said as a response, sounding distant and far away. Takahiro's face contorted in a strange way he couldn't describe, eyebrows raised as he straightened his slouching back. Ignoring the sudden flare of hope and interest that bounced off the walls of his very being, he tilted his head in curiosity. Pop rocks in his body, he was sure.

"Kissing. Maybe they have a point, to do that every time they separate."

Takahiro blinked.

"But they're dating. Do you really think so?" He asked dumbly, feeling uneasy, yet excited, nearly shivering in an unknown feeling that he felt afraid of. Matsukawa's gaze was curious, bright and inviting, and Takahiro felt nothing but a need to be closer.

Smashing their lips together, his cheeks burned with embarrassment as it became clear that he had never really kissed anyone before. His amateur moves were proof of that fact, but his quaking self calmed down as he realized he wasn't alone in that train of thought. Takahiro had always thought that, maybe, Matsukawa was popular enough to have a girlfriend or two, yet all the years he's known him, he realizes that he's never once heard him talk about a girl in the way that Oikawa rambled on and on about Iwaizumi.

_ 'Maybe that was a bad comparison,' _he thought, and as the other pulled away, confused but elated, all distracting thoughts flew out of his head and instead, an ethereal glow to his best friend that was surely present before. He was only able to notice it now, from the way he breathed, to the brightness in his eyes, to the way he moved forward this time, taking his face in his hands.

"What is this, kissing practice? A test? How do I pass?" Takahiro mumbled all too quickly, flushed but full on riding the rollercoaster that was his feelings. Matsukawa just laughed, before pressing their lips together once more, properly this time, and this entire situation was just weird. Weird, weird, weird, but somehow, in a good way.

But it's not like he really minded it. He found out he liked kissing Matsukawa a lot more than he would care to admit.

* * *

"Hey, Issei," Takahiro called out softly one day while lying on his bed, legs hanging off without a care in the world.

"Hm?" The boy's voice rose from where it was muffled against the carpeted floor of Takahiro's room, Matsukawa himself laying face down onto the soft fabric for some reason.

"I think we're dating." Takahiro calmly said, slowly propping himself up onto his elbows to gaze at the other better. Matsukawa just turned his head, his cheek pressed against the carpet, and his eyebrows raised with realization.

"Holy shit."

"I know."

"God, we even _ kissed- _"

"That's what I'm saying-"

Matsukawa held up his hand as he moved to sit up.

"Wait, wait, back up just a bit, Taka. You have to confess first," he said, throwing a lazy grin his way. Takahiro frowned, sitting up and crossing his legs as he leaned forward, eyes squinted at the boy below him.

"Why do I have to be the one to confess? You kissed me first!"

"Yeah, well, after that, for the past couple days, _ you've _ been the one making out with _ me._"

"You said it was for kissing practice!"

"You're the one who said it first, that day."

"I _asked_, there's a difference!"

Matsukawa laughed as he dodged a pillow, and Takahiro's face flared as he frowned at him.

"Well then, I love you, Issei."

The smile on Matsukawa's face was enough to make his heart bloom, and he couldn't help but pull him up onto the bed so he could kiss him, near giggling at the way his voice responded back, soft yet loud and clear in his ears.

"I love you too, Takahiro."


End file.
